cloudbuilteditorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotkeys
This page is for common and uncommon hotkeys, but first a short rundown on some terms used: * Target Object: Latest selected object, and might be special target for many interactions * Tool : an interaction that is activated and kept active for many interaction and history entries. Example of tools are the Move Tool, Selection Tool, Sync Block Face Tool. * Action : a single interaction, generating only one history entry per activation and will not inactivate the current tool. Examples are Duplicate, Delete, Paste, Randomize, Toggle Physics. Camera: * S''' : Hold down to activate camera mode ** '''In camera mode: *** Left Mouse Button : Orbit camera *** Middle Mouse Button : Pan Camera *** Right Mouse Button : Zoom camera * F''' : Focus on selection * '''Alt - F : Focus on Target Object only * Right + Left Mouse Button : Free Flight Mode ** Free Flight Mode: *** W, A, S, D, Q, E : move *** Shift : Reduced camera speed (Right click and choose camera options to edit camera movement speed an FoV) General tools and actions: * Y''' : Last action (some common and easily accessible actions are excluded from this) * '''G : Last Tool (move tool, selection tool and so on is excluded here as they got easy hot keys already) * Delete: Delete * Ctrl - D: Duplicate * Ctrl - C: Copy * Ctrl - V: Paste * Ctrl - Z: Undo * Ctrl - Shift - Z: Redo * Q ': Selection Tool * '''W ': Move Tool * 'E ': Rotation Tool * 'R ': Scale tool * '''Ctrl - S: Save * Ctrl - Shift - S: Save as... * Ctrl - O: Open * Space ''': Hot menu (right now only serves to switch views, and the orthogonal views is buggy, but will be changed soon) * F1 : Asset panel * F2 : Chinematics panel * F3 : Level settings panel * F5: Test run level * Ctrl - F5 : Test run level from camera position * F6 : Run options * F8 : Feedback Panel (probably not working in this editor) * 1 to 6 : Toggle filter settings ** 1 : Level Blocks and assets ** 2 : Lights ** 3 : Physics ** 4 : Sounds ** 5 : Triggers ** 6 : Abstracts Selection tool: * '''Left mouse button click: Select action ** Modifiers: *** None ': Select single target under mouse, deselect the rest *** '''Shift ': Add selection /set Target Object (if object already selected, it's set be the Target Object, see above for more info) *** 'Ctrl ': Deselect object *** 'Alt ': Toggle selection (deselect if selected, select if not selected) * '''T : Toggle drag select mode between Trace and Rectangle mode (Notice: This hot key/toggle mode is not effective, will likely change) * Left mouse button drag: Drag Select action ** Trace mode: paint ray traces under the mouse and select all objects touch by the trace (can't select through objects) (Bug: Feedback on selection is bad) ** Rectangle mode: Drag a rectangle and selects objects based on their center point if they overlap the rectangle (Bug: Rectangle not visible) ** Modifiers: *** None ': Select targets, deselect others *** '''Shift ': Add selection *** 'Ctrl ': Deselect object *** 'Alt ': Toggle selection (deselect if selected, select if not selected) * '''Shift - Q : Grow selection (select objects intersecting with current selected objects) Move tool: * Left mouse click drag on tool object: Translate ** Modifiers: *** Ctrl ': Snap to grid *** '''Shift ': Switch to local axis of target object *** 'Alt ': Move each object along it's local axis (not as a group) * '''Ctrl - Midle mouse click on on surface: Trace snap ** Modifiers: *** None: Move selection group so the tool object(selection origin) to the point on the surface *** Shift ': move only along the surface normal *** '''Alt ': snap each object separately to the same position (not as a group) *** '''Alt - Shift: Snap each object separately along the surface normal only * A - Click on surface ''': Alight tool axis with surface * '''A - Click in empty '''space : reset tool axis alignment * '''C - Click on surface ''': Set tool center to point on surface * '''C - Click in empty '''space : reset tool center point * If '''none of the above : Auto use selection tool (see above) Snap Grid (Most tools world axis and snapping is aligned with the snap grid) * Tab ''': Open/Close snap grid window * '''Shift - A : Set snap grid alignment/axis to target selection axis * Shift - S : Set snap grid size and offset to target bounds * Shift - Tab : Reset snap grid